A Daiuya Fanfic
by Slytherin Lover132
Summary: What if two seasons collided and Daisuke and Takuya meet? Is romance in the air?
1. Meeting the Forth Seasoners

A Daiuya Fanfic

_By: Lor13_

_Rated"T" Genre-Romance/Humor_

_Parings: Daisuke+Takuya, Tai+Koji, Slight Koji+Takuya in begining.Main paringDaisuke+Takuya._

_Hey its me, Lor13 now we have some good hearted boys for the disclaimer, right Takuya?_

_Takuya: Yeah but I'm not gonna_

_Me: Do you want me to tie you to Tai, do you?_

_Takuya: Please no_

_Me: Then..._

_Takuya: Lor13 or Obsessed much does not own Digimon if she did I'd probably be tied to Tommy._

_Me: Thank you now on with the story..._

Chapter One: Meeting the Forth Seasoners.

Davis looked up in the sky and saw two kids fall from it. "KARI!" Davis yelled screaming.

"Whats wrong?" Kari asked Davis when she got to the balconey.

"I just saw two kids fall from the sky!" Davis told her, poiting towads the park.

"Lets send the others a message through the D-Terminal and tell them to meet us at the park before we leave alright?" Kari asked Davis, getting her coat.

"Whatever you say." Davis said in a dazed state

Kari wrote the message,

Guys meet me and Davis at the park, he says he saw two kids drop out of the sky around the park. Kari

With the frontier kids

"Where the hell are we?" A _very _annoyed Koji asked sitting up.

"Um... Koji can you get off me?" Takuya asked, voice muffled from his head being pushed into the grass.

"Hmm I wonder where we are?" Koji asked himself, using Takuya's head, mistaking it for a moss covered rock, for a hand rest.

"Koji...can't...breathe..."Takuya gasped, trying to take in air.

"Really where are we, Takuya do you know?" Koji asked looking for the goggled head and heard a gasping voice:

"Koji...can't...breathe..."

Koji finally realizing their position jumped off Takuya and pulled him up.

"What was that for, Trying to smother me," Takuya asked Koji getting his stolen air back,"Didn't you hear me say 'Um Koji can you get off me?' "

"Umm i guess not." Koji told Takuya with a tint of pink coming to his face.

"Yeah right, anyway where are we and where are J.P, Tommy and Zoe?" Takuya asked turning towards Koji.

"How the hell am I supposed to now that," Koji yelled, grabbing Takuya by the collar of his shirt and pinning him to a tree, lifting Takuya slightly off his feet."Im going to beat you from here to Kansas if ask me that again, got it?" Koji snarled through clenced teeth.

"Got it." Takuya told him with a scared tone in his voice, while trying to push Koji's hands off his shirt and without warning, Takuya could feel Koji's lips on his own.

So what did you think, review please or Takuya gets it.

Takuya: Listen to her shes serious.

You heard him now theres the review button it wont bit you. _Signed:Lor13._


	2. Chapter Two

A Daiuya FAnfic

_By:Lor13_

_Rated "T" Genre-Romance/Humor_

_Parings: Daisuke+Takuya, Tai+Kouji, Slight Kouji+Takuya in the begining. Main paringDaisuke+Takuya_

Disclaimer: I DO not own Digimon.

Chapter Two

"Mmm...'' Takuya groaned, letting his hands drop to his sides. He then felt Kouji tracing his bottom lip to gain entrance to his mouth,Takuya hesintently parted his mouth and Kouji quickly stuck his tounge in Takuya's parted mouth and groaned , slightly loosinimg his grip on Takuya's shirt.

"Mmm..." Takuya moaned as he felt Kouji use his tounge to run over his teeth and the roof of his mouth,wishing he had the courage to kiss back.

Kouji put Takuya back on his feet, breaking the kiss for a minuete to gain his breath and resumed what he had been doing to Takuya, gently laying him on the ground and removed Takuya's hat and googles. Kouji felt Takuya whimper at the loss of the hat and googles

* * *

.With Kari and Davis

"Where are the others? I wanna make sure those people are okay." Davis whined.

"I'm sure they'll be here soon so calm down." Kari said trying to calm Davis down.

"Hey sorry we're late we had to wiat for Matt over here to finish his hair." Tai explaied with a laugh reciving slap upside the head from Matt.

"Yeah well at least I look after my hair, unlike you." Matt told him.

"Yeah well at least I don't look like a girl that trys to make someone make-out with you!"Tai snapped.

"Adimt it, you liked it because all I heard were moans coming from the back of your throat!" Matt snapped back.

"What are you talking about?" T.K asked them.

"You want to know ,well here it is: last night when I was over to your brothers place I was sitting on the couch , your brother comes up to me sits on my lap, legs spread and leans down, I leann back until my head hits the back of the couch and he starts ravishing my mouth like I was chocolate and I gasp and he stuck his tounge in it went on for about two minuetes until I finially got the nerve to slap him across the face." Tai explained to T.K.

"Oh my lord." T.K. squealed and fell over in shock.

"Whats that noise?" Davis asked

Everyone listend and sure enough they heard moans coming from the forest part of the park.

"Wanna go check it out?" Davis asked

"Yeah let's go check it out!" Tai yelled

What they ran into made them stop in their tracks, what they saw was a long blue-haired boy heavilly making out and on top a short-browned hair boy on the ground.

"I think those are the people I saw fall out of the sky and they seemed to take advatage of their fall." Davis whispered to the others.

"Ken what are you doing to that poor boy?" Kari screamed

Kouji pulled away from his lip-lock with Takuya and said "My name isn't Ken , it's Kouji" Kouji told Kari.

Its still alittle short I'll try and make the next chapter longer I have a paper route and its takes a while to write stories on this thing, again my apologizes.

_Signed: Lor13!_


End file.
